


Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life: Election/Inauguration Day

by Curiosus



Series: Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Instagram, President Hamilton, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosus/pseuds/Curiosus
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Alexander's and everyone else's social media life would look like if they lived today?Here you can see their reactions to Hamilton being elected president.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Alexander Hamilton's Social Media Life: Election/Inauguration Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a couple of days ago and couldn't put it down so here it is.  
> I'd love to get some feedback and if you have any ideas for social media posts please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
